STAR WARS : Seeds of Hope
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: An Expansion of the former story The Fall of Grevious When ObiWan Kenobi is sent after the leader of the Droid Army, an unexpected stowaway follows him, for a secret reason...


**  


STAR WARS : SEEDS OF HOPE

  
**  


by Stephen R. Sobotka Jr. / 2005

#

**DISCLAIMER** -- _Star Wars is, of course, owned by Lucasfilm, LTD and George Lucas. I do not claim any ownership of same. All characters from his films belong to him and his company, save for the ORIGINAL character of Ellie Seelah, who is owned by kyla79. All characters from Star Wars canon are used here without permission.  
This story is purely labeled as "fan fiction". I wrote it for sheer entertainment, not to acquire any financial gain, so do not sue please.  
This story is intellectually my creation, therefore no one has the right -- unless given by me, both verbally and in writing -- to post it elsewhere on the web, in an archive, or part of a publication, etc., etc..  
_   
**AUTHOR'S NOTE** -- _Parts of this story were inspired by kyla79 (and her notes on her Wei-Lek character, Ellie), and thus she gets full credit for inspiring me to write this. I hope you like the story, kyla! Thanks for jump-starting my muse!  
Originally, this was a shorter story -- titled "The Fall of Grievous", which was my take on how I would have handled the fight scene with Obi-Wan and Grievous -- but, after reading it through one night, I decided I needed to expand it further to deal with Ellie's participation in the closing parts of the tale, which obviously are tied close to the end of the third Prequel, "_**Episode III: Revenge of the Sith**_".  
If you like what you read here, please drop me a comment on my DeviantArt Journal, or send me an email at . Any comments are more than welcome!_

Enjoy the story! -- SRS  


# # #

Episode III.V

CLASH ON UTAPAU

The Republic is at war!  
Under direction of the vile Sith Lord DARTH SIDIEOUS, the rebelling Separatist Factions have attacked the systems of the Galactic Republic; their massive Droid Armies wrecking havoc and destruction on ever world they encounter. Even the capital city of CORUSCANT is not immune, thanks to an attempt to capture the Supreme Chancellor by the leader of the Droid Army, GENERAL GRIEVOUS.  
Pressured by PALPATINE and the Republic Senate, the Council of the Jedi Order has made it their primary goal to track down Grievous and end the constant state of war in the Galaxy. Even while leading the vast forces of the Grand Army of the Republic, Grievous has slipped through their fingers time and again, and with each encounter more members of the Jedi's thinning ranks are lost.  
Now, after the assault on Coruscant, the Council has convened to hear a report given by ANAKIN SKYWALKER -- the Chosen One, who has become a friend of Supreme Chancellor -- who now has news that will change the course of the war, and perhaps the fate of the Galaxy as well...

# # #

**Council Chambers, The Jedi Temple, Planet Coruscant... **

"_Chancellor Palpatine believes Grievous is on Utapau?_"  
Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram looked surprised, flickering against the backdrop of his chair as it sat in the ring of the Council seats which faced inwards from the wide-window filled walls of the Jedi's private quorum.  
Next to the tall, alien Jedi's seat sat Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was listening pointedly to the current report being given by his young friend, Anakin Skywalker, as the rest of the council sat with rapt attention. Every Jedi Master was there -- save for Masters Plo Koon and Yoda, who also attended as holograms.  
"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet sent by the chairman of Utapau," Anakin explained. Having been given the secret task of 'informing' the Jedi on all of the Supreme Chancellor's dealings, he was duly reporting this latest find of information; acquired by Clone Intelligence units.  
Across from Obi-Wan, the image of Master Yoda dropped his chin onto the handle of his gimmer stick in thought. "_Hmm... act on this, we must,_" he said, turning to look at each member of the Council in turn. "_The capture of General Grievous, will end this war. Quickly, and decisively, we should proceed!_"  
Obi-Wan was in agreement. The Jedi Master felt, as many did, with the removal of Grievous, the Separatists would lose cohesion and fall apart. Looking back at the circle of the Council, the auburn-haired Jedi barely heard Anakin's statement of Palpatine's recommendation, and Mace Windu's rebuttal on that score: _they_ would decide who would go to capture Grievous, not the Chancellor.  
"_A Master is needed,_" Yoda said. "_One with more experience..._"  
"_I concur!_" Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed, before his face turned towards Obi-Wan. "_Master Kenobi should go._"  
Obi-Wan tried to remain calm as Masters Windu and Yoda, as well as many of the Council voiced their agreement. In spite of the sudden surge of anxiousness that bubbled up from inside himself, he knew they were right. A Jedi Master stood the best chance against Grievous... though, Obi-Wan recalled the few times the Jedi had battled the leader of the Droid Armies. Most remembered was the first time -- in which Grievous battled FIVE Jedi and beat them handily -- and the most recent encounters were still fresh in his mind.  
"This Council is adjourned," Mace Windu said, breaking Obi-Wan out of his thinking. The assembled Masters and Anakin rose and started moving towards the chamber doors, while the holograms from the far-away Masters faded into nothing. Obi-Wan started to move towards his friend, when Mace got his attention with a silent gesture.  
"Master?" Anakin said, when he saw Obi-Wan stop part way across the chamber floor.  
"Wait outside, Anakin. I'll be there in a moment," Obi-Wan assured him. With a bow, Anakin followed the other Masters outside, leaving the remaining two alone.  
"Yes, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan was curious.  
"I wanted you to make certain you take as much precautions as needed, before you face General Grievous," Mace said, his dark-skinned face creased with concern.  
"I will do all I can, Master." Obi-Wan said with some assurance.  
"Grievous has proven to be a slippery foe," Mace murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. "He escaped twice. We must make sure that this does not happen a third time, or else this war will go on... and, there are many in the Senate that want to see a resolution brough about quickly, before more systems are dragged into the conflict."  
"I understand," Obi-Wan replied grimly.  
"Just be certain that you understand this as well, Obi-Wan; do not take too great a risk to capture Grievous," Mace said firmly. "We are too few in number to risk any one Jedi, even against one enemy."  
"It will all depend on what I find on Utapau," Obi-Wan countered, though he tempered his words with a half-smile. "Still, there's always some risk in war, is there not?"  
Mace nodded his head. "Perhaps... still, do come back from Utapau alive, Master Kenobi." He gave Obi-Wan a telling look. "After all, both the Jedi and the Republic would suffer if we lost you as a casualty of this Clone War."  
"I shall endeavor to bring myself home, in one piece, Master," Obi-Wan said simply, before bowing to the taller Jedi.  
"Then go as soon as your troops are ready," Mace said, returning the bow. "May the Force be with you."  
"As with you, Master Windu."

# # #

Outside the chamber, Anakin stood waiting with his arms crossed and his chin dropped to his chest. When the doors to the Council Chamber opened, he looked up with an anxious expression as Obi-Wan exited and walked towards him. "Is everything all right, Master?" he asked pointedly.  
"Nothing to worry about, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Master Windu wanted to make certain I understood the risks involved in going after General Grievous... and the stakes, if we're to end this conflict."  
Anakin nodded, scowling. "I should be going after the General with you," he muttered.  
"Well, I will admit I wish you were going," Obi-Wan said, hoping to soothe the ill feeling in Anakin's tone. "However, the-." He cut himself off, as he felt a tremor suddenly touch his awareness he had with the Force. Stopping at the head of the stairs they were about to descend, he turned and reached out briefly, trying to discern what he'd just felt.  
Anakin paused to look at him. "Master? What is it?"  
Obi-Wan held up a hand to silence Anakin. He swept the area around them... but, could find nothing more. "I don't know. It could be just nerves, I think."  
Anakin had to give him a small smile. "Well, you are going on a mission without me!"  
Obi-Wan turned and fixed his former Padawan with a mock-scowl. "I have been on MANY missions alone, my friend!"  
"Yet, with the stakes as high as this one?" Anakin said archly.  
Obi-Wan just shook his head, motioning for the darkly-clad Jedi to proceed him down the stairs.  
As they slipped out of sight, neither saw the slim, cloaked figure emerge from a lone shadow behind a decorative column... before it darted away down the hallway on a whisper-push of the Force, and was gone.

# # #

** Staging Area, Republic Army Base, Coruscant City... **

"Attention on deck!"  
The order caused every Clone Trooper in the immediate area to snap to a rigid stance, as the cloaked form of General Kenobi exited from the small service shuttle the moment it touched down. Moving with swift strides, Obi-Wan nodded to several of the white-and-orange armored men in passing, before he looked to a lone Trooper standing apart from the mass of men and equipment. "Commander, what's our status?"  
"We're almost complete with the reloading of supplies, Sir," Commander Cody replied smartly. "What are our orders?"  
Obi-Wan came to a stop next to Cody with a grimace. "We're to ship out at once. The Council has said we're to head for Utapau."  
At that, the tan-faced Clone Officer nodded. "It is confirmed, Sir? We're going after General Grievous?"  
"We'll find out if he is there," Obi-Wan replied, pausing when he caught a flicker in the Force. "Get your men ready to depart immediately," he said, turning about to look around the staging area.  
"Right away, General!" Cody replied, drawing himself up smartly before he turned to start ordering his men to prepare.  
Obi-Wan barely registered Cody's words, his eyes closing as he reached out through the Force; this time, using as much as he could muster to expand his awareness beyond the walls of the staging area. _Something is there. I didn't imagine it, this time!_ Slowly turning around, he pressed further out until... there!  
With speed borne of the Force, he dashed towards a small entryway off to the side and reached out into the shadows beyond. His fingers closing about a wrist, he yanked backwards, pulling the limb out into the light... and with an expression of utter surprise, he gasped, "You?"  
"Master Kenobi!" came the exclamation from Ellie Seelah, her hand clenched as she tried to pull free from Obi-Wan's grip. Slim and proud-made, the young woman was dressed in a long skirt dress and robes of a Jedi; her hood dropped over her shoulders to reveal the tannin-colored hair and peach-cream skin of her face, and on the curling tentacle -- peeking through her hair from behind her head -- which bore the stripe-marks of her Wei-lek race.  
"Ellie! What in the Name of the Force are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked sharply, distressed to find the young Jedi Knight, lurking in the shadows.  
With a look of pleading in her teal-tinted eyes, Ellie tried again to pull her arm free, while the thick, tapering column of her head-tentacle twitched over her shoulder. "Please, Master... don't send me away! I... I want to go with you!"  
"Go?" Obi-Wan was shocked further, starting at Ellie silently for several moments, before he let go of her wrist gently. "Ellie, this is no mission for a Jedi untrained in large-scale combat!" he explained. "I've been ordered to go alone, and-."  
"They have not said you cannot take other Jedi with you!" Ellie said in earnest, her light voice tight with emotion. "Please, I must go with you to Utapau!"  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's far too dangerous, Ellie!"  
"Master Kenobi! I have to go," Ellie said, her voice teetering on the edge of sobs.  
"Get control of your feelings, girl," Obi-Wan said, not wanting her to get caught in hysterics. "Why must you go to Utapau?" he asked.  
At that, Ellie's lips compressed into a firm line, and she fell silent.  
"Ellie, I cannot endanger another's life, with or without reason. This mission is most likely going to lead to much death... and unless I know why you wish to join me, then... I cannot let you go."  
The young Jedi woman gasped and peered up at him with glittering eyes. "Master... please, understand... I cannot say, but..."  
Reaching out to place his hands on Ellie's shoulders, Obi-Wan gripped her gently yet firmly. "Ellie, I am sorry," he said sadly, realizing there was something here that bore complete explanation, but with the urgency of his mission, he knew that there wasn't time to divine it. "Please... return to the Jedi Temple. I will speak to you of this matter, when I return."  
Again, Ellie started to speak, but the look Obi-Wan gave her -- one of understanding, partially, but mostly one that brooked no compromise -- and, with a soft sigh, she ducked her head and nodded. "Aye, Master Kenobi. I will obey."  
Giving her a soft pat on her left shoulder, Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Trust me, young Jedi... I will listen to any explanation you have to give me, when I return."  
Just then, Commander Cody's voice called across the staging area. "General Kenobi? We're ready to lift off!"  
Turning away from the young Wei-lek, Obi-Wan shouted back, "Very well, Commander!" He looked back at Ellie and said, "May the Force be with you, Young One." He then turned to the landing ship and started jogging towards it. "Get the ships up to the **_Triumph_**, Commander!"  
"At once, Sir!"

# # #

Ellie stood there, watching as Obi-Wan climbed aboard his shuttle. When the ramp closed behind him, she darted a quick look around... then looked to where several more craft were waiting to follow the ship up into space.  
With a shudder, the young Jedi whispered, "I am sorry, Master Kenobi..."  
As one of the shuttles was powering up its engines, she suddenly lunged towards it on a flicker of Force; her body moving so fast that the crew didn't see her slip aboard, even as the access ramp was sliding shut...

# # #

** Sinkhole City, Planet Utapau, Hours Later... **

"Greetings, young Jedi... I am Tion Meldon. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"  
Obi-Wan bowed in respect to the tall Utapauian, before stepping clear of his star fighter. "Unfortunately, the war," he said, meeting the eyes of the master of the Port Authority.  
"There is no war, here... unless you brought it with you." The continence on Tion's face was as placid as still water, yet another emotion could be felt, just underneath.  
"With your kind permission, I'd like some fuel," Obi-Wan asked, "and to use your city as a base, while I search the outlying systems for General Grievous."  
With a wave of his hand, the Administrator ordered several Utai workers to see to Obi-Wan's request. He then stepped in closer, before whispering, "_He_ is here... we are being held _hostage_! They are _watching_ us!"  
Obi-Wan, looking adroitly askance, said in a low tone, "I understand." _So, this confirms Grievous is here!_ he told himself, listening as Tion told him where the Droid Army leader was hiding in the levels above. "Tell your people to take shelter," he cautioned. "If you have any warriors... now is the time."  
Tion's eyes were filled with comprehension as he bowed to Obi-Wan -- who did the same -- before turning to rejoin the small cluster of Utapauians gathered at the edge of the landing platform.  
Turning back to his star fighter, Obi-Wan began to think quickly. _Grievous will no doubt be well supported... and, he'll certainly have a plan to escape if he's discovered._ Climbing past the Utai workers as they were finishing with their refueling job, he sat down in the cockpit of his craft and mulled for a few moments more... a small burst of expanding awareness caught the flicker of emotions coming from the tenth level. Anxiousness... fear... no doubt, Grievous was here, and somehow he knew that the Jedi was here as well!  
Turning to his astromech droid, he said, "Geenine, take the fighter back to Cody, and tell him... I've made contact."

# # #

"Commander! Report coming from General Kenobi!"  
Hiding well above the command compartment of the landing craft, Ellie peered down as the Clone troopers moved to prepare the ships for rapid deployment. After the shuttle she'd hidden aboard had joined the rest on her assigned Star Destroyer, the young Wei-lek had slipped out and made her way to the lead landing craft.  
_If any news of Master Kenobi is to come,_ she had thought as she slipped into the dropship, _it will come here!  
_ Now, feeling her heart throb against her ribs, the young Jedi tried to calm her anxiety and focus on what the communications trooper was telling Cody.  
"It's actually from his astomech, Sir!" The trooper frowned at the readout on his command board, before he turned and said quickly, "It's reporting that General Kenobi, has made contact, Sir!"  
Cody nodded. "Then, he's located Grievous. Where did the fighter depart from?"  
Another trooper at a sensor array console replied, "From one of the larger sinkhole cities... located here, Commander." He pointed to the display in front of him. "I have the coordinates!"  
"Relay them to the rest of the troops," Cody ordered. "All troops prepare to disembark! We're going after Grievous!"  
Behind and above him, Ellie gasped and tried to worm her way back into the small conduit port she'd squeezed out from. _Obi-Wan... he's found Grievous!_ she told herself... before she shook her head and made her way backwards, sliding quietly into the duct. _I've got to get to him, before the fighting starts!  
_

# # #

** Tenth Level, Sinkhole City, Planet Utapau... **

"Safe? Hmph! Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General!"  
The curt, peevish voice of the Nemoidian Viceroy echoed from below the high catwalk, while Obi-Wan guided the shuffling dragonmount along the flat, metal surface towards the sound. Peering over the edge, the Jedi Master could see several of the Separatist leaders -- Nute Gunray included -- seated in a loose semi-circle in front of a stalking, hunched-over form that paced in front of them.  
_Grievous!_ Obi-Wan observed a good score of battle droids of every type, moving around the chamber below. Several of the tall, cloaked forms were no doubt Grievous' body-guard droids; each gripping a double-ended electrostaff in one hand. _This isn't going to be easy._ he told himself. Hoping that Cody would concert his surprise attack with the usual attention to efficiency, Obi-Wan slipped from the saddle of his dragonmount and started moving slowly along the catwalk.  
"Without Count Dooku, I have serious doubts about your ability to keep us safe!" Nute Gunray's voice filtered up from below, clearly voicing his disapproval of whatever General Grievous had been discussing with him and the rest of the Separatists.  
"Be thankful, Viceroy," Grievous' thickly accented voice snarled icily, "You have not found yourself in _my_ grip!"  
Peering down, Obi-Wan watched as the bio-droid form of Grievous made a dismissive gesture to the tall Nemoidian and his fellows. "Your ship is waiting," Grievous stated, turning to stalk away from them with a rattling cough as his body-guard droids followed him to the end of a wide balcony on one side of the chamber. As one, the Separatists rose from their seats and filed out through a small exit passage, casting looks at Grievous' back as they passed without.  
_Where is he sending his cronies?_ Obi-Wan wondered privately. Deciding to leave that to discover later, the Jedi Master peered around the chamber; taking note of every battle droid -- type and number -- before he reached up to unclasp his outer robe. Letting the heavy cloth garment fall to the surface of the catwalk, he took a calming breath and reached out with the Force... before he stepped off the edge and sailed down to the chamber floor! Landing with a softening touch of the Force, he rose to face Grievous' back and steeled himself for anything.  
At that, Grievous and his body-guards whirled; the Droid Army leader's yellow eyes widening in surprise as he beheld Obi-Wan, while his guards activated their electrostaffs and whirled them into an offensive position.  
"Well, hello there!" Obi-Wan quipped.  
Grievous growled, "General Kenobi!  
All around the chamber, every battle droid turned and marched forward to form a circle around the lone Jedi. Looking behind himself, Obi-Wan made another quick calculation, then turned to face Grievous again. "What, General? Was I not expected?"  
"Not completely _un_expected, Jedi... You are a bold one!" Grievous chuckled, before he gave a nod to his body-guards. "Kill him!"  
As the four cloak-clad droids marched towards him, Obi-Wan whipped out his lightsaber with a flash of blue-white energy, twirling it into a single-handed _en-garde_ position. _I can't let them draw me into a major clash!_ he reasoned. _Yet, I've got to give Cody enough time to get ready!_ As the four droids got closer, Obi-Wan suddenly pointed his free hand upwards... and tugged hard on a massive chunk of machinery hanging overhead! With a groan, the block of metal sailed down and crashed on top of the body-guards -- smashing three outright, while pining the forth down by its thin waist.  
Shocked, Grievous watched as Obi-Wan stepped around the side of the machinery block, and with a nearly idle flick of his lightsaber he decapitated the fourth droid while it scrabbled to get to it's fallen electrostaff.  
"What now, General?" Obi-Wan asked lightly, even as the motley gaggle of droids snapped up their weapons; all aimed directly at him.  
With a growl, Grievous waved one hand at his droid troops. "Back away," he ordered harshly. "I will deal with this Jedi slime, myself!" He then stepped towards Obi-Wan, flexing his metal fingers in rapid succession as they faced each other.  
Obeying, the circle of droids, droidekas and super-battle droids all lowered their weapons and waited.  
With a grin, Obi-Wan said, "Your move."  
Coughing, Grievous reached up and flicked the catch of the cloak attached to his shoulders, shrugging until it slid to the floor with a hiss. "You fool... you should know, I was trained in your Jedi arts, by Count Dooku!" With that, he reached down and snagged four cylinders affixed to his thin waist, raising them to his sides with another spate of coughing... before his arms separated into four skeletal limbs, each activating a separate lightsaber which lay gripped in each newly made hand.  
Amid the blue and green glow of the collective weapons, Obi-Wan brought up his own lightsaber in answer. "Dooku was beaten by Jedi, General... as will you!"  
With a laugh, Grievous spun the upper pair of blades into an _en-garde_, while drawing the other lightsabers back in a sweeping motion. "Attack me, then... and we will see who is beaten by whom, Kenobi!"

# # #

"Sir, the droid army is right below!"  
Commander Cody looked down from his position on the side of the wide, fan-shaped platform they'd landed on; a repelling line attached to him that was anchored to a hard point on the side of the landing craft. Through the lenses of his helmet, the Clone Officer could see the flash of lightsabers, and the mass of battle droids surrounding them. "All troops, prepare to attack," he said tersely. "Hit them hard, and don't let up, understand?"  
A volley of affirmative replies echoed in his comlink.  
Cinching up his grip on his blaster rifle and his repelling line, Cody nodded and snapped, "Go!" With a kick, he and several scores of Clone Troopers -- all using repelling lines as well -- leaped off the side of the platform and slid down towards the one below. In seconds, the air was filled with the blue flash of blaster and laser fire... followed by the answering volley of crimson as the Droid Army responded to the surprise attack.  
Unknown to the Clones, while they attacked, a slim shadow detached itself from the inside of the transport ship and dashed towards the back of the platform.  
Ducking behind some containers, Ellie scowled as she used her head-tentacle to pull her hair back from her face. "The battle's begun!" With a fearful look, she searched for a way down to the platform below... and spied a lift tube in the one corner. Rising, she moved swiftly towards it, only to halt when the tube doors opened to let a half-dozen battle-droids emerge from inside!  
"Over there!" one droid said, his vox vibrating nasally. "We've got to cut those Clones down!"  
Another droid caught sight of Ellie, whipping his blaster towards her. "Captain! Another Jedi! Look out!"  
Ellie reacted without thought; darting towards the droids even as they started firing at her, as her hands and_ lekku_ reached for her trio of lightsabers. Whipping aside, she activated them with a snap-HSSS, before lashing out at the droids with sweeping, deadly arcs. Three were cut to molten-edged chunks in seconds, while she Force-shoved a fourth into a column to fall brokenly. The remaining tried to cut her down with her back turned, but the lightsaber wrapped in her tentacle deflected their shots. Spinning around, Ellie sliced them from head to groin before coming to a stop... she remained, while the droids were mere scrap!  
"By the Name... I have no time for more of this!" She closed down her weapons and moved towards the lift tube, slapping the controls with a burst of the Force as the doors slid shut behind her...

# # #

_This is NOT going well!  
_ Amid the millrace of the battle on the platform, Obi-Wan and Grievous were locked in a frenzy-storm of a fight. The lone, human Jedi seemed overmatched against the bio-droid, especially since Grievous had him four weapons to his single lightsaber. Whirling them about in a deadly dance, Grievous was driving Obi-Wan back along another catwalk, while the Jedi Master frantically parried every blow he could block. At times, that was against double-, triple- and even quadruple-strikes that came inhumanly fast...  
Yet, Obi-Wan had one ally that Grievous didn't: the Force. At times, when one of the Droid Army leader's weapons would have sliced through a limb or his body, he countered with a tumbling leap that put him out of range. When the bio-droid aimed a double-stroke that came crashing down from above, Obi-Wan countered with a Force-shove that sent Grievous sailing away from him, to crash through a squad of Clone Troopers.  
Trying to catch his breath, Obi-Wan urged the Force to bolster his endurance. _Grievous isn't letting up... he's even more savage than the last time we faced one another!_ Watching as Grievous rose from among the Clones -- four arcs of blue and green cutting the troopers to pieces -- he galvanized himself and started towards the General.  
With a coughing roar, Grievous launched himself at the Jedi, whipping his four arms around his torso in a high-speed spin. The sheer velocity turned the quadruple blades into a whirling disc of blue-green death.  
"Oh-no, not good!" Obi-Wan backpedalled, flailing with his own blue-white blade, causing a rapid chain of flashes that strobed over both combatants. Forced down the catwalk, the Jedi Master wasn't able to hold his ground... which was quickly vanishing as Grievous backed him against the far wall. Giving one last slash, Obi-Wan jumped to the side, sailing towards a lower catwalk beneath them.  
With a laugh, Grievous shouted after the retreating Jedi, "Run, while you can, Kenobi!" Springing on his avian-style legs, he bounded after Obi-Wan, landing heavily behind the Jedi Master with his swords crossed in front of him. "You will not escape your own death!"  
Obi-Wan frowned deeply, before he suddenly lashed out, hitting the center of all four blades with a sweeping strike. Whirling through the follow-through, he snapped a counterblow to the side, then slashed upwards, catching one of the right-side arms midway through the first arm-segment. There was a burst of sparks as the forearm -- along with the hand and lightsaber attached -- spun away to clatter on another catwalk adjacent to theirs.  
With a growl of surprised pain, Grievous jerked backwards, looking briefly at where his arm segment was glowing red. He then snarled, coughed and slashed with both left arms at Obi-Wan.  
Twisting away, the Jedi ducked under both blades and rolled backwards until he could rise. With a sidearm swing, he tossed his weapon at the bio-droid; using the Force to send it spinning around Grievous like an angry zrat-fly. With focus, he let it dip and dart, clashing with the three remaining lightsabers Grievous welded, before he snatched it back to him, grabbing it on the run as he charged. Grievous tried to block what he thought was coming, only to blather in rage as Obi-Wan tumbled to the side, cleaving through the top-leftside arm with a cross-cut.  
Landing behind Grievous, breathing heavily, he raised his lightsaber in an overhead guard. "Perhaps it is you, who won't escape, General!" He glanced behind him, and nodded. "Your army, seems to be getting kicked around by my army!"  
Wheezing, Grievous whipped his head around, staring at the vista before him: Clone Troopers were mounting a massive counter attack against the quickly-thinning ranks of the Droid Army. Beyond the chamber's balcony, the sight of dozens of Republic ships enbroiled with a lesser number of Droid ships hammered a new light into Grievous' mind.  
Slowly turning back, Grievous rumbled, "Army or not... you must realize, you, are, doomed!"  
"Oh, I don't think so," Obi-Wan countered, drawing back to slash once more...  
Only, Grievous wasn't there; launching himself backwards with a coiled spring of his legs, the leader of the Droids flew across the chamber to land next to a circular platform; a strange, massively wheeled vehicle mounted there. Clambering onto it, Grievous deactivated his weapons and fired the engine up.  
With a grunt, Obi-Wan muttered, "Oh, no you don't!" With a burst of the Force, he catapulted himself towards the platform, landing behind the vehicle just as Grievous gunned the throttle. Just as the wheeled-drive kicked into gear, Obi-Wan snagged a handhold on the back of the odd-machine. The sudden acceleration nearly tore the arm from its socket as the vehicle shot forward; barreling along the catwalk towards the balcony. Several Clone Troopers had to leap out of the way -- save two that weren't so lucky -- as Grievous and Obi-Wan rocketed out over the balcony and sailed down towards the bottom of the sinkhole below.  
With the wind whipping in his face, Obi-Wan muttered to himself, "Oh, By the Name!"; bouncing along against the back of the vehicle as it slammed against a sloping surface with teeth-rattling force...

# # #

Back on the platform, from the shelter of the open lift tube, Ellie witnessed the sudden exodus of Kenobi and the General with wide eyes.  
"No! He will... be killed!" She ducked back as a score of blaster bolts raked near the door of the lift, gasping in fright before she gathered her wits. "I must find him... but, where-?" She paused, her mind working quickly, before she stiffened with dawning realization. Without a word, she touched the controls of the lift, closing the doors and sending it on its way...

# # #

For nearly the umpteenth time since he grabbed onto Grievous' vehicle, Obi-Wan told himself _This was a bad idea!  
_ Unable to do more than cling to his handhold for dear life for several moments into the wildly-pitching ride, Obi-Wan watched as the landscape of the sinkhole passed by at breakneck speeds... replaced by the lighted tunnels of an underground passage.  
_He's going to an escape ship!_ he reasoned, gritting his teeth when Grievous spun the odd-wheeled vehicle around a sharp turn; nearly dislodging him in the process. _I've got to stop him before he gets there!_ Pulling himself up, he scrabbled for a foothold against the back of the bouncing stabilizer-tail, before he slowly crawled around towards the open pilot's seat in the center of the spinning wheel. As he got closer, he spied the long shaft of an electrostaff and a blaster rifle -- both tucked away next to Grievous' seat -- and grimaced.  
_Those have got to go._ With a grunt, he seized both weapons in a Force-grip and pulled, intending to send them sailing away...  
Grievous snapped his head around, just in time to snag the shaft of the electrostaff. "Ahh!" he shouted, watching as the blaster tumbled away, before he snapped the 'staff on and jabbed one cracking, glowing end back into Obi-Wan's face.  
With a yelp, Obi-Wan ducked back, his hand reaching out to snare a segment of the 'staff's handle. Together, he and Grievous wrestled for possession of the weapon in a frenzied tug-of-war... until Grievous suddenly shoved hard, lunging out from his seat to carry both of them away from the careening vehicle.  
"AHHH!" Both hit the ground heavily, rolling end over end towards a small platform that opened back into clear skies; a small, dun-colored fighercraft of Nemoidian design waiting there. Unmanned, Grievous' wheeled vehicle continued to roll away... slipping over the side of the platform to vanish into the dark pit beneath it.  
Tumbling to his side, Obi-Wan rose to his feet first, snatching up his lightsaber with a hissing slash of blue as he moved to put himself between Grievous and the fighter.  
Clattering to his feet, Grievous shook himself before he glared at Obi-Wan. "You are, persistent, Jedi scum!"  
"I told you before," Obi-Wan panted, sensing pain along his left side and leg, "you will not escape, General!"  
With a snarl, Grievous reached for his two remaining lightsabers. "Fool... even injured, I am more than enough to bring you down," he snapped. Both lightsabers sprang to life as he whipped them into a defensive/offensive guard.  
With a shout, Obi-Wan charged in... the clash of energy blades filled the air with a symphony of humming, thrashing death. Both combatants were injured, and the fight seemed stuck in deadlock.  
However, Obi-Wan was tiring, despite his channeling the Force. Grievous himself was showing signs of fatigue, even as his droid body pushed his bio-components harder to gain an advantage.  
Suddenly, there was a shout from the side: "Master!"  
Whipping his head around, Obi-Wan stared in utter shock at the sight before him: Ellie, standing at the edge of the platform's entrance, was watching the fight with wide, unblinking eyes.  
"Ellie! Get out of here!" he shouted, dodging just as Grievous slashed down with both blades, cutting two glowing swaths in the deck. Without thinking, Obi-Wan lashed out with one foot, kicking hard against Grievous' side... then he cried out as pain flared up the side of his leg.  
With a snarl, Grievous smashed his lightsaber aside, sending the weapon flying across the deck. Drawing back, Grievous aimed one clawed foot and kicked Obi-Wan in the side savagely. The blow launched the Jedi like a missile, sending his body tumbling end over end for several meters before he landed on his side with a pain-filled groan.  
With a hacking snarl, Grievous turned to face the new arrival, his eyes filled with icy hate as he peered at Ellie. "Another, Jedi flea! Bahh!" He turned and took a step towards his fighter... only to step back when Ellie appeared in front of the fighter, holding her arms out in a blocking gesture.  
"No! You must not!" she said sharply.  
With a laugh, Grievous mocked her. "I... must not? Who are you to tell me, what I must not do, girl?"  
Ellie didn't move, but she did flinch slightly at the cruel tone of his words. "I am Ellie Seelah," she said hesitantly. "Jedi Knight, and... you cannot go!"  
With a groan, Obi-wan rolled onto his side, peering through his pain-fogged eyes towards the young Jedi and Grievous. _Oh no!_ he all but railed in his mind. _Ellie!  
_ "Jedi scum!" Bringing his lightsabers up, Grievous took a step towards the Wei-lek girl. "Stand aside, or die!"  
With a firm shake of her head, Ellie did not budge. "No." With a small gesture, she removed two lightsabers from her waist, casting off her robe with a flick of her shoulders. With two snaps, her weapons came to life. "No... I cannot."  
At that, Grievous laughed deep and long, shaking his head before he glared at her. "You think to match me, in battle?"  
From where he lay, Obi-Wan watched as Grievous and Ellie faced off. _No, what is she thinking? She's a good fighter_, he told himself, _but... she's no match for him!  
_ Grievous slowly moved in a circle to the right, his right arm whirling one lightsaber in a rapid spin; creating a glowing disk of blue that resembled a round shield. "Kenobi could not best me, and you are just as foolish to believe you can defeat me, girl!" he wheezed.  
Grimly, Ellie held her lightsabers in a triptych guard of violet and green. "I didn't come here to defeat you," she said.  
That made both Grievous and Obi-Wan stare at her in surprise.  
"I... I know how y-you came to be," Ellie stated, moving to keep Grievous in front of her. "How you were created, by Count Dooku... and, how he used the blood of a Jedi to try to give you access to the Force."  
Scowling, Grievous slightly lowered his weapons. "You know nothing, girl!"  
"I know enough!" she said firmly, her teal eyes flashing with emotion as she came to a halt. "I know the Jedi, whose blood was used in the attempt... whose blood still flows in your organics!"  
Obi-Wan hissed, trying to draw himself upright as he fought against the pain in his leg. _What could she mean? How would she know such knowledge of his genesis?  
_ With a cough, Grievous shook his head and glared at Ellie. "Really... and, what is the name of this Jedi slime, who was used to pollute my being?"  
With a shiver, Ellie steeled herself before stating in a soft, yet clear voice: "My former Master... Sifodyas."  
Obi-Wan froze, peering at Ellie in shock. "Sifodyas?" he whispered.  
Even Grievous seemed effected by that name, as his weapons lowered slowly to his side. "Si... fo... dyas..."  
Ellie swallowed thickly, before she said, "He was my teacher... my instructor in the Jedi Arts. He left years ago, after I became a Jedi Knight, and was never heard from again." She shook her head, as if unwilling to let the memory linger. "I learned of his fate by another who... witnessed your creation, and I knew I had to find you!"  
"Ahh," Grievous hissed. "You sought me out, so you could have revenge... on the death of your beloved Master, eh?"  
Obi-Wan caught himself and forced down his pain; his mind working through several Jedi healing routines as he tried to marshal his strength. _I've got to be ready...  
_ Ellie gave Grievous a look that was part-sorrow... and part pain. "No... revenge, is not the way of the Jedi. I came to find you... to find if any of my Master's spirit still lives, even inside your metal body."  
With a dark chuckle, Grievous shook his head at her. "Foolish girl! Sifodyas is truly dead... not one drop of him exists, in any form, either inside me or anywhere!" With a snarl of whirling blades, he brought his weapons back to bear on the young woman. "Soon, you and all the Jedi, will be joining him!"  
With a soft sigh, Ellie closed her eyes and said, "I cannot believe you. I sense there is something of my Master in you." Opening her eyes, she calmly stared at Grievous. "I believe it... and, I don't believe you will harm me because of it."  
"Then, I shall prove you to be wrong," Grievous rumbled, "by killing you!"  
Obi-Wan gasped, getting to his knees in an effort to somehow stop Grievous. "no..." he mumbled, folding his arm against his injured side.  
Ellie, in the meantime, brought the two lightsabers in her hands around, holding them together in an ancient salute. With a small pause, she suddenly dropped them -- flicking them out to a reversed grip on either side of her body -- and launched herself towards Grievous... her skirts flying wide as she whirled in a rapid spin towards the General. As she landed, her back towards his chest, she dipped her torso forward as she stabbed both lightsabers backwards.  
_This is the key... the **K'bak-nen-Di**!_ she told herself. _When Grievous tries to block my twin backward thrusts, he won't be able to stop my third strike!_ Sure as she'd hoped, she felt the clash as her first two sabers were blocked. With a grim look, she snaked her head-tentacle free of her hair, activating the third lightsaber she'd hidden there to stab towards Grievous' unprotected head... only to be shocked when she felt the blade crackle and hiss!  
_No!_ she moaned inwardly, snapping her head around to see that the outcome was very different that she'd planned; Grievous had blocked her two lightsabers with only ONE of his own. This had left his second free to block the hidden strike from her third!  
Now, they were deadlocked... but, all Grievous would have to do is knock her third saber aside to decapitate her.  
However, the killing blow didn't come.  
Staring at Grievous, Ellie blinked in chilled surprise... then, in slowly-emerging wonder as she locked eyes with the bio-droid's own. Instead of the hate-filled, glittering yellow orbs that had faced her moments ago, they were filled with a different emotion: confusion, uncertainty and... recognition.  
_He knew!_ Ellie told herself. _He knew how to counter the **K'bak-nen-Di**!_ With a slowness born of hope, she drew herself away from Grievous, who likewise did the same until they were only a meter apart. Without preamble, she released her lightsabers and let them clatter to the floor, shut down.  
"no..." Obi-Wan grunted, levering himself up onto his feet with agonizing slowness.  
With a flick of his fingers, Grievous deactivated his own weapons and stared at Ellie. Amid a trio of coughs, he made a strange, quizzical sound in his throat.  
_He does know_, she told herself, her heart leaping in her chest. With a shaky breath, she took a step closer towards Grievous... and another. Clearly, he could kill her with ease, but all the leader of the Droid Army did was continue to stare at her. Close enough so that their heads were a mere hand span apart, Ellie stared deeply into Grievous' eyes and sighed.  
"You _do_ know!" she breathed. "You are in-!"  
Suddenly, his eyes flicked to the side, filling once more with coldness. With a growl, Grievous shoved Ellie to the metal floor of the platform with one hand, making her cry out in fear and pain. He whirled, snapping his lightsabers on just as Obi-Wan lunged into view; the Jedi slashing the hand from his remaining right arm with a whirl of sparks.  
Tumbling away, Ellie turned to watch in horror as the stricken General Grievous locked weapons with a recovered Ob-Wan Kenobi. There was a singing, snarling dervish of movement as both bio-droid and human spun around in a tight circle, with their lightsabers crashing with a gamellan cataphony of light.  
"Master! NO!" Ellie cried out, unable to stop the inevitable... even though she knew this clash would end with one death.  
As Grievous whipped his weapon back to hack at Obi-Wan's middle, the Jedi Master flipped over his head to land behind him. With a downward chop, Obi-Wan's weapon cleaved the last arm from Grievous, before his follow-through stroke slashed up through his torso and severed the General's head in a burst of singed gore and parts. There was a moment of sudden, deafening silence... broken by the clatter of Grievous' faceplate hitting the deck of the platform, followed by the slow crash of his lifeless body after.  
Breathing hard, Obi-Wan stood there for a moment to gather himself. Then, with a click he shut down the lightsabler he'd scooped up from floor and let his arms drop to his sides. "By the Name," he sighed, turning to look at Ellie, who was still crouched on the floor, frozen in shock.  
"m-m... Master?" she whispered, her voice tight and strained with tension.  
"Ellie?" Obi-Wan moved towards her. "Are you all right? Did he injure you?"  
Ellie didn't respond. Instead, she slid on her knees across the platform's surface... until she could reach out and take the empty faceplate laying there in her hands. Her face fairly doused in sadness, the young Jedi did not look at Obi-Wan at all. Her glistening teal eyes fixed squarely on Grievous' mask.  
Crouching down slowly, Obi-Wan knelt beside her. "Ellie... I am sorry, but, I had no choice."  
Ellie murmured softly, "He... he knew me... he was... beginning to remember." Her fingers slowly traced the surface of the faceplate, as if following the tracks of long-shed tears, which were joined by new ones falling from her cheeks.  
"Ellie," Obi-Wan asked softly, "why was this important to you? Why did you need to make Grievous think he still had... well, something of Master Sifodyas, still inside him?"  
"Because... b-because, if there was," Ellie said, her voice cracked with emotion. "Then... m-my Master wouldn't truly b-be dead."  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, as a sudden flash of insight hit him. "Master Sifodyas... you, loved him, didn't you?"  
At that, Ellie did turn to face Obi-Wan; her eyes spilling over with wetness as she regarded him. "It is forbidden, though, is it not?" she asked bitterly. "Jedi are not supposed to love!" She shook her head and looked down at the faceplate again. "B-but... Master... he, taught me differently. It isn't wrong to love! It isn't!" She suddenly hugged the faceplate to her chest, unable to keep from bending her body double, as if to keep the mask from flying away as she broke down into sobs.  
Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. For the longest span of heartbeats, he knelt there at Ellie's side... until the rumble of a far-off explosion got his attention. "The battle," he murmured. "It's not over." Rising, he cast one more look at the crying Jedi woman and said gently, "Ellie... I have to see this battle to the end. Remain here, please? I will return when it's over."  
Ellie did not reply, even when she sensed the Jedi Master stepping away from her. Deep into her grief, there was nothing that she could say...

# # #

**Grievous' Escape Platform, Sinkhole City, Utapau, Much Later... **

Eventually, Ellie did stir from her place on the platform deck... her arms still holding Grievous' mask to her.  
_Oh, Master..._ Looking to where the droid remains were laying like a broken toy, the young Jedi sighed mournfully. There was nothing that could be done for the fallen Droid Army leader; his organics terminated, not one iota of life could be felt through the Force.  
"Master... I am so sorry," she whispered brokenly, dipping her head to rest against the cold metal of the faceplate. "I should not act this way... I miss you so much!"  
_Miss not those that have become One with the Force, my child._..  
Gasping, Ellie raised her head in alarm. That voice? Her hair whipping about as she turned wildly to find the speaker, she nearly tripped herself in the process... but found no one.  
"W-who... who is speaking to me?" she asked aloud.  
_No matter what has happened, my dear Padawan... I will always be with you._ said the soft-spoken, yet eerie sounding voice.  
Again, Ellie turned about in an attempt to find the owner of the voice. All she could see was the lone fighter craft and Grievous' remains... but, that was all her eyes alone could see! With a nervous swallow, she closed her eyes and tentatively, slowly, she let her inner awareness expand outwards through the Force.  
The voice chuckled. _You see? You do still remember my lessons, dear girl!  
_ With a sudden, deep breath as her mind touched the sudden presence in the Force... Ellie knew who the speaker was! _Master? C-can it be you?  
_ With a sudden sensation -- seen through her 'eyes', in the Force -- Ellie was before him; the tall, kindly face, still dressed in his native-touched robes and his arms open towards her... it was Master Sifodyas.  
_I am who I am, my dear girl,_ the glowing image of Sifodyas said, his face crinkled with a smile. _As such, I would not see my best apprentice so troubled!  
_ _But, Master, I have so many questions! I feared much for your safety-!_ Ellie stopped herself, her embarrassment clearly shown in her thoughts.  
_Fear is of the Dark Side, my child._ Sifodyas chided her with a shake of his head. _I would not have you fearing for my life, as it was once. As for your questions... ask them not, for now they are of little importance_.  
Frowning, Ellie asked, _Why Master? We knew not of your fate... until Nevea came to me, a-and told me... she, told me everything!_ Even in communion with the Force, Ellie felt her 'voice' breaking with emotion.  
_Ahh, but even knowing my fate, there was nothing to be done, my young Jedi._ Sifodyas said gently. _I did what could be done, and in the end, I have become more powerful for it!  
_ _I... I don't understand, Master?_ Ellie said, puzzled.  
_In time,_ Sifodyas said with assurance, _I will explain to you my discovery... as will others learn of it, through another. But, for now, mourn me not, my girl. Know that even now, through the Force, I will always be with you.  
_ The words of Sifodyas wrapped around Ellie like a comforting aura. While it did not make the pain of loss leave her completely, it did bring her at ease and lessen its sting to her heart and soul.  
With a sigh, she said with conviction, _I understand, My Master... and, I will not grieve for you any more.  
_ With a smile, Sifodyas replied, _As well, know that I have always loved you, my young Ellie...  
_ For a while, all that could be seen in the platform area, was the standing, smiling form of the young Jedi; holding the now-warmed metal mask of a fallen warrior... and his legacy, in her arms.  
Then, with a gentle urgency, Sifodyas said _Now, you must go with another... for it is not safe for you here! Take what he has learned, and use it to aid the fallen from darkness.  
_ With a start, Ellie snapped out of her Force-induced trance; her mind fleetingly grasping at her Master's last words. "Wh-w-wait! What fallen? What Darkness, Master?" Looking about, Ellie realized she had almost forgotten about where she was... what had happened...  
When a voice, thick with pain and betrayal called out to her: "Ellie!"  
Turning, she spied the haggard form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, staggering onto the platform. He looked damp and battle-weary... and, something in his eyes suddenly brought a part of Sifodyas' words back to her mind:  
Take what he has learned, and use it to aid the fallen...  
"Master Kenobi!" Ellie darted towards him, coming alongside him to help him walk further in. "What has happened to you?"  
"I was... betrayed!" Obi-Wan's voice was bitter and heavy. "My troops fired on me... something's happened, and, I think there's more to it than I suspect!"  
Ellie gaped at him in shock. The implications... Republic troops, firing on a Jedi Master? Her mind reeled, nearly making her faint as she found Obi-Wan turning to hold her upright.  
"Ellie?" he asked, worried she was now feeling the effects of the emotional drain from witnessing Grievous' death.  
"I... I am all right," she replied, before she looked at him with flashing eyes. "We should contact the Republic! Tell them of this heinous act against-!"  
"I don't think that to be wise," he replied. "Besides, if what has happened here is an indication..." Trailing off, Obi-Wan shook himself and frowned. "We have to get back to Coruscant!"  
Nodding, Ellie asked. "But, how, Master Kenobi? If the Republic troops shot at you, it is certain they won't let us take one of their transports."  
Wrinkling his forehead, Obi-Wan glanced at the lone fighter that would have been Grievous' escape ship. "We will have to make do with what Grievous had planned to use himself! Come on," he stated firmly. "We'll have to be subjected to a tight fit, but it should get us off this planet!"  
Letting Obi-Wan lead her towards the craft, Ellie asked, "Can it get us to Coruscant?"  
"Perhaps not," Obi-Wan surmised, stepping up onto the wing to peer into the open cockpit. "However... it does carry a transmitter! We can put out a call for aid on the Jedi main frequency," he stated, holding out his hand to the young Jedi. "Shall we go then?"  
With a nod, Ellie gave Obi-Wan her hand to pull her up to the cockpit. "I hope this attack isn't an ill omen, Master."  
"Why would you think that?" Obi-Wan asked, sliding into the cockpit seat, before helping Ellie to sit across his lap.  
"Ahh... perhaps it is nothing, Master Kenobi," she said softly, while looking down at the empty faceplate of Grievous. "I hope," she added, folding her limbs in to make herself as small as possible.  
Moments later, the starfighter powered its way clear of Utapau's gravity, soaring into the black sea of space. With a flicker of psuedo-motion, Obi-Wan activated the tiny ship's hyperdrive, and it vanished into the ether of deep space before the Clone forces could detect them...

# # #

  
** Aboard the _Tantive IV_, Near Tarabbas Sector, Mid-Rim...  
**   
_"Senator! We've got something!"  
_ Looking up from where he was seated, the dark-haired face of Alederaan's Consort of the Crown looked pinched with concern. "What is it?" Bail Organa asked.  
The captain of the Counsilar ship turned about in his chair, fixing Organa with a frank look. "Something on the emergency frequency Master Yoda gave us," he reported. "I think it's one of the Jedi!"  
With a start, Bail leaned forward and nodded urgently. "Patch it through, now!"  
"Sir!"  
There was a brief moment as the comm-signal was filtered through to the main viewscreen in front of them... then, the image of the bearded face of Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged through the fading static. "_-mer-ency Co-... -irteen... I -ave no contact on any frequency!_"  
"We've got it, Sir!" the Captain replied. "Establishing comm-link."  
Nodding, Bail spoke towards the comm-screen. "Master Kenobi!"  
The image wavered. "_Repeat?_"  
"Master Kenobi!" Bail straightened up, tipping his head towards the Captain, indicating for the man to strengthen the signal lock.  
"_Senator Organa?_" The surprise in Obi-Wan's voice was apparent. "_My Clone troops turned on me... I-... we need help!_"  
_We?_ Bail asked silently. Shaking his head he replied, "We have just picked up Master Yoda in an escape pod... it appears this ambush has happened nearly everywhere!"  
The man seated in the pilot's seat next to Bail murmured, "Sir, we're approaching the Tarabbas Sector. We can redezvous with Master Kenobi there."  
The Captain nodded. "Trasmit the coordinates, Lieutenant."  
Bail spoke to Obi-Wan. "We are sending you our position coordinates. Make best speed to the Tarabbas Sector."  
"_Understood, Senator,_" Obi-Wan replied, just before his image faded out.  
"Transmission of the coordinates was received, Sir," the pilot said.  
Bail spoke quickly, "Make best speed to meet Master Kenobi's ship. I will inform Master Yoda, at once...".

# # #

"There, Master!" Ellie said, pointing towards the sight of a ship, floating in the backdrop of twinkling stars. Since their ship had exited hyperspace, both of the Jedi were keeping watch for the Senator's transport.  
"I see it," Obi-Wan nodded. Never had the sight of a Corellian Corvette looked so welcome!" Reaching across Ellie to activate the borrowed starfighter's comm-system, he said briskly, "**_Tantive IV_**, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're approaching you at Mark six-two... do you copy?"  
"_We have you now, Master Kenobi,_" came the reply. "_Proceed to the ventral bay, at once! The Senator is waiting for you there._"  
"Understood," Obi-Wan replied, pointing the flat-nose of the starfighter down as they powered down slowly, driving along the side of the larger Corellian Corvette. Dwarfing the smaller ship, the hammer-headed starship came to a stop to allow it to slip underneath, where tractor beams gently pulled it into the open maw of the docking bay...

# # #

Inside, the first sight that greeted the to refugee Jedi was that of the tall, dark-haired Senator from Alderaan, standing at the main entrance to the bay... and the small, yet welcome sight of their greatest peer; Master Yoda.  
"Master!" Obi-Wan breathed, his face wreathed with relief as he stepped onto the starfighters' wing, before turning to help Ellie climb out.  
"To see you alive, glad I am, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, his green, wrinkled face touched with a solemn expression as he greeted the two Jedi.  
"Who is this, Master Kenobi?" Sentator Organa asked, glancing at Ellie with some concern; especially after seeing her craddlign the faceplate of Grievous.  
"Ellie Seelah, a fellow Jedi... she was part of the force that went to Utapau," he explained quickly, even as he saw the skeptical look on Yoda's face. "There's no time though, Master. What has happened?"  
Yoda looked grim. "Attacked the Jedi are, everywhere!" he said, motioning for them to follow down the hallway beyond the bay entrance.  
"It seems the entire Galactic Army has turned on the Jedi," Bail said, his tone just as dark. "There's also been a massive attack staged against the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."  
"The temple?" Ellie asked, her face wreathed with horror.  
"No..." Kenobi breathed. Falling in step with Organa and Yoda, Obi-Wan motioned for Ellie to come as well.  
"Terrible, it is. So many lost... slaughtered, they were," Yoda said softly, leaning on his gimmer stick.  
Feeling Yoda's pain, Obi-Wan and Ellie looked at each other; their expressions mirroring the grief they all felt. "But, if you and the two of us managed to escape... how many other Jedi have survived?"  
With a sigh, Yoda replied, "Heard from no one, we have."  
Bail said somberly, "I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple... that is why I went looking for Master Yoda."  
"Have we had any contact from the temple?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Received a coded 'retreat' message, we have," Yoda explained.  
Pausing at the juction of the ship's corridor, Bail added, "It requests that all Jedi return to the temple." He gave Kenobi a look that spoke volumes of skeptisism. "It says the war is 'over'!"  
Ellie shook her head slowly. "It is a trap... the Troopers will ambush any Jedi that does not realize the signal is false!"  
With horror afresh on his face, Obi-Wan turned to face Yoda. "Well, then we must go back! If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed!"  
Yoda looked askance for a moment, then he grunted. "Hm, suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?"  
Nodding, Obi-Wan said ernestly, "Yes, Master! There is too much at stake!"  
Peering up at Obi-Wan and Ellie, Yoda said softly, "I agree... and, a little more knowledge might light our way." He looked to Bail pointedly.  
"I'll order us to make best speed for Coruscant, at once!" the Senator said. "Come!" He motioned down the hallway, towards the forward part of the ship...

# # #

** Aboard the _Tantive IV_, Approach to Coruscant, Later...  
**   
_"We're receiving a message from the Chancellor's Office, Sir!"  
_ From his place, seated behind the captain and pilot's chair, Bail Organa nodded. "Put it through."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
While seated in jumpseats off to the sides, the three Jedi watched as the face of Mas Amedda appeared in the comm-screen; the blue-skinned Vice-Chairperson smiling at Senator Organa as the connection was established.  
"_Senator Organa... the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence at a special session of Congress._"  
While Yoda frowned deeply, both Ellie and Obi-Wan glanced over at Bail, who was nodding at the horn-headed Chagrian. "I will be there," Bail assured Amedda.  
With a slight nod, Mas Amedda replied, "_He'll be expecting you._" The comm-screen went blank as the connection was closed down.  
Turning to face the Jedi, Bail said with concern, "Could be a trap!"  
Obi-Wan shook his head, his brow knotted. "I don't think so. The Chancellor will not be able to controls the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact," he said.  
"I agree," Ellie murmured. "To kill any of the members of the Galactic Senate... he'd be foolish to do so!"  
"Palpatine is no fool," Bail countered pointedly.  
Yoda spoke up, his eyes sweeping from Bail to the other two. "If a special session of Congress there is, easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be."  
Obi-Wan nodded, then he glanced at Ellie. "Should she remain here, Master?"  
"With two, we might slip through," Yoda said, giving Ellie a brief glance.  
"You will need my help, Masters, and I will not remain where I cannot offer aid to my fellow Jedi!" Ellie said firmly.  
Obi-Wan nodded, his expression grim. "It will not be something pleasant," he said. "Still..."  
"Come with us, you shall," Yoda finished for him. "Mindful, you must be, Young Jedi... unknown what lies in the temple, we will find."

# # #

** The Vista, Outside the Jedi Temple, Coruscant...  
**   
_Getting this far was the easy part... the hardest part is just before us!_ Ellie told herself, following closely behind Yoda and Kenobi, as they made their way past a low frieze-covered wall on the outskirts of the high Vista at the base of the Temple Mount.  
The three Jedi had quickly left the Tantive IV and ghosted through a network of passage ways under the massive city streets. For the most part, they encountered little in the ways of detection devices or Clone sentries. Silent as wraiths, they soon made their way up the stone edifice that formed the high 'Mount' that the Jedi Temple rested upon.  
It wasn't until they got their first glimpse of the still-smoking towers and the sight of armored Clone Troopers formed up on the near part of the Vista, that they realized things looked worse than they feared.  
"Not good, this is," Yoda whispered, peering intently at the white-and-blue armored forms marching in a sentry pattern around the base of the main tower.  
Obi-Wan made a quick scan, taking note of every visible Trooper. "This seems to be a small watchforce, Master... I think the bulk of the assault force has been pulled out," he said.  
"If that is true, then quickly... quietly, proceed we must!" Yoda glanced back at the other two, and paused. "Something troubles you, Ellie Seelah?"  
With a nod, Ellie muttered, "There is too much open ground to cross, Master. We shall be spotted before the three of us reach any cover, I think." She looked at them both, and gave them a wan smile. "Let me see if I may find us an easier way inside, please?"  
Yoda and Obi-Wan looked to each other, then, they both nodded. "Proceed, you should," Yoda said.  
Nodding, Ellie slipped past them and crouched at the edge of the wall. Peering quickly about, she watched the moving patterns of the Clones... then, with a flicker, she vanished amid a blur of sound and motion.  
Blinking, Obi-Wan looked about with worry. "Where-?"  
"Hidden talent, this Jedi has I think," Yoda said, motioning towards the base of the tower. There, behind the backs of the Clones, a slim shadow flicked with lightning-quickness between shadows cast by the late afternoon sun.  
Obi-Wan muttered softly, "Impressive!"  
Watching, they spied Ellie pausing for breath -- her slim, cloaked form poised between two supports, masked in dim shadow -- as two Clones marched slowly by. When they were past her position, she gathered herself and made another dash towards a new spot...  
Only to trip on a protruding piece of stonework underfoot!  
"Ellie! No!" Obi-Wan hissed, watching as the young woman landed on her belly in an ungainly sprawl. An uncontroled yelp burst from her lips, alerting the two Clones instantly.  
"Hey!" one said, as they whirled about and spied her. "You! Freeze!" Ellie tried to scramble to her feet, but the Clones were already bringing up their blaster rifles to bracket her. "Don't move, Jedi!"  
Yoda didn't wait for a second further. "Come, Obi-Wan!" With a sudden bounce on his tiny feet, Yoda sprang from their hiding place to reach out through the Force to slap the two Clones away. The hard shove sent the two armored men sailing backwards, clattering on the stone surface loudly.  
Obi-Wan dashed out behind Yoda, his hand going towards his lightsaber as he spied more Clones moving to investigate the disturbance. "Left, Master! Ellie, move now!" With a snap-HSSS, his blue-white blade sprang to life, just in time to intercept the first, white hot bursts of blaster fire sent their way. Yoda whipped out his own weapon, and spinning through the sudden firestorm of the Clones attack, he reached the first line of troopers and cut several of them down with one swipe.  
Their attack gave Ellie the time needed to draw her own weapons, and with them she joined the deadly dance; whirling, twirling her trio of green and violet blades to deflect the shots aimed at the others, while aiming sweeping strikes left and right to chop down the Clones that got too close for comfort.  
Obi-Wan's assesment was right; only a token force of troopers had been left to watch over the Jedi Temple, and in moments not a single Clone was left standing at the base of the tower.  
Coming to a stop, Yoda whipped his lightsaber up in a salute to Ellie and Obi-Wan. A victory... small, yet pointless at this time. Yet, for the trio of Jedi, it was a victory nonetheless.  
Ellie closed her weapons down, and gave the others an apologetic look. "Masters... I-!"  
"Do not dwell in it, Ellie," Obi-Wan said, deactivating his own weapon. "Now, come on... before more Clones come to investigate!"

# # #

Inside the temple -- even though they all knew what to expect -- the sight before them still shocked all three to their very core...  
"By the Name..." Ellie whispered, sweeping her eyes over the darkened hallway that stretched into the heart of the temple. Unbidden, tears started to fall down her striped cheeks.  
Beside her, both Obi-Wan and Yoda bore similar expressions of numb sorrow. Numberous bodies littered the floors and doorways -- some Clones, but most were the now lifeless bodies of slain Jedi. Walking forward, they could see some they recognized; padawan learners and fellow Knights, vilnious Masters and... near the doors of the Council Chambers, a cluster of tiny bodies, all twisted and limp.  
Drawing a shuddering breath, Obi-Wan couldn't help the tremble in his voice. "Not even the younglings survived!"  
"How could Clone Troops be so cruel?" Ellie said bitterly, kneeling next to one of the dead Jedi children to reach out and touch their cold face. "They were no threat to armed soldiers!"  
"They must have believed they were," Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head as he looked from each lifeless child to another.  
"Killed not by Clones," Yoda said, disbelief deep in his tone as he rose from examining one of the younglings. "This... padawan," he said thickly, "by a lightsaber he was!"  
The shock etched on his face, Obi-Wan stepped around Ellie to kneel next to the padawan, peering at the body intently before he faced Yoda. "Who? Who could have done this?"  
"A mystery, left best to learn later... the signal, change it we must," Yoda said with a shudder. "Come. To the computer's central core, we go!"  
Obi-Wan nodded, motioning for Ellie to rise. "Yoda is right... no more Jedi must fall into this trap!"

# # #

With a deft touch, Obi-Wan made the adaptive interface switch from a deep hue of blue to green, and he sighed expansively, "I've recalibrated the code... warning all surviving Jedi to stay away."  
Standing before the tall, vaulted chamber that held the master core of the Temple's computer and communication systems, Yoda nodded and gazed at the blinking lights lining the walls. "For the Clones, to discover the recalibration," he said, "a long time it will take."  
Obi-Wan nodded mutely, reaching up to touch a control to make the interface retract back into the system.  
Turning away, Yoda started walking towards the entrace of the core chamber, when he spied Ellie seated at one of the consoles nearby; her slim hands dancing over one of the control panels. "Ellie? What is it that you are attempting?"  
Obi-Wan emerged from the core chamber, stopping when he saw Ellie... and recognizing where she was. "That's the controls for the security recording system!"  
"Yes, Master," Ellie said firmly, her eyes watching one of the read-outs. "I am trying to access the last few hours recorded."  
Yoda stared at Ellie and said sadly, "If into the securty recordings you go... only pain will you find."  
"Perhaps, Master... but, we must know who commited such a heinous act, back there," she replied, pausing to look at Obi-Wan.  
With a nod, Obi-Wan said thickly, "We must know the truth, Master." He stared at Ellie, motioning with one hand. "Access the system."  
"Yes, Master Kenobi." With another touch to the system, Ellie triggered the hologram projector, and several random images -- some of Jedi, now dead -- flickered and faded in and out of view as she cycled past them. Eventually, scenes of the fighting appeared, and she did her best to slowly cycle them through... until the sight of a long, dark-garbbed figure emerged, locked in combat with several Jedi. With quick precision, he cut down two padawans, and locked his lightsaber with a Jedi Knight... then, twisting their weapon away, he choped them in half and turned to take on more attackers out of sight of the imager.  
With a sharp intake of breath, Obi-Wan stared in utter shock. "No... No! It... can't be!"  
Ellie, too, was dumbstruck. "_He_ killed the younglings! It... it was _HIM_?"  
Yoda made a whimper of utter sadness, closing his eyes while the other two continued to watch the recording with mounting disbelief and horror. Eventually, the image of the Sith Lord appeared, praising the newly-crowned Darth Vader for his efforts.  
"No," Obi-Wan said hoarsely. "Turn it off, Ellie... I can't watch any more!"  
Ellie did so, without question.  
With a resolute mask on his face, Yoda addressed them both. "Destroy the Sith, we must!"  
Obi-Wan stepped towards the tiny Master, standing before him with an equal expression of resolve. "Send me to kill the Emperor, Master! I will not kill Anakin!"  
Yoda shook his head firmly. "To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not." He folded his hands over the handle of his gimmer stick. "Face the Emperor, I will."  
"I cannot do it," Obi-Wan said helplessly. "He is like my brother!"  
Without remorse, Yoda said, "Twisted by the Dark Side, Young Skywalker has become!" Turning away, Yoda started to walk towards the entrance of the chamber. "The boy you trained... gone, he is. Consumed by Darth Vader."  
Ellie stood from the console and moved to stand next to Obi-Wan. "But, Master! Where will we find him?"  
Obi-Wan offered lamely, "I don't know where the Emperor has sent him. I don't know where to look!"  
Pausing at the doorway, Yoda looked over his shoulder, giving the taller Jedi a sympathetic look. "Use your feelings, Obi-Wan, and find him you will." Without another word, Yoda hobbled out through the entrance and disappeared from view.  
With a shudder, Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest and frowned.  
"Master Kenobi," Ellie said softly, "what are we to do?"  
Sighing, Obi-Wan said, "I must try to find Anakin." He lifted his head and stared at her. "But, this is something I must do alone... so, I want you to return to Senator Organa's ship."  
With a shake of her head, Ellie countered, "Master, you will need help to-!"  
"I'll need no help to face my... him!" Obi-Wan's face drew up into an iron mask; making him look stern and unyielding. It stayed there briefly, then it softened as he turned to take Ellie by her shoulders with both hands. "Ellie, please listen... whatever may come, I cannot face him and be focused on your welfare at the same time," he said with soft urgency. "You disobeyed me once, but this time you must not do so again!"  
"But, Master-!" She cut herself off when she saw the plea in his dark eyes. Understanding flooded her senses... and she nodded in acquisence. "I will obey, Master. I will not defy you, this time."  
"See that you do not, Ellie," Obi-Wan said gently. Tipping her head up to face him again, he said, "We have lost nearly all Jedi this day... I will not see one more die, if I can help it."  
"Yes, Master Kenobi."  
With a nod, Obi-Wan released her and -- moving like he had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders -- he stepped towards the chamber entrance.  
Pausing, Ellie watched him go, then she said, "May the Force be with you, Master."  
Obi-Wan stopped in mid-stride at the entrance, turning briefly to give her a nod and a wan smile, before he too vanished from sight...

# # #

** Near the _Tantive IV_, Republic Senate Private Dock, Coruscant...  
**   
As she reached the small staging port next to the ships passenger egress, Ellie spied the Alderaan offical stomping up the retracting ramp; his face dark with bleak concern.  
"Senator Organa! Wait!" Hurrying up the ramp, she fell in stepp with him as he marched deeper into the ship. "What further news do you have?"  
"Sheer madness... Palpatine is suggesting a new 'order', one that..." His jaw tightened with barely-supressed anger. "This... new Empire, I can tell will only offer token protection, only for those that will bend to the Emperor's will!"  
Ellie nodded in understanding. "But, what are you planning to do, Senator?"  
"Do?" Stopping, Bail turned sharply, glaring at her briefly before he willfully reined his anger back. "What I... I am sorry, Madame. There is little that I can do at this time. I should not have lashed out at you," he apologized.  
With a shake of her head, Ellie said gently, "No need to apologize, Senator... I am all too aware of how I feel at this moment, concerning this new 'Empire'."  
"Still, the little I can do," Bail said firmly, shaking himself, "I will do, and do quickly. Where are Master Kenobi and Yoda?"  
"Master Kenobi has left to confront... Darth Vader," Ellie said bitterly. "Master Yoda has gone to confront the Emperor himself."  
"What?" Disbelief wreathed Bail's face. "Master Yoda-?" He turned about, seeming to stare through the walls of his ship. "No... Madame, tell my crew to have the ship on stand-by!" he said, turning to head back towards the egress point.  
"Senator? What-?"  
"Yoda may need help! I am going back to the Senate," he stated, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Just have my men prepare for departure when I return!"

# # #

** Aboard the _Tantive IV_, At Dock, Coruscant, Later...  
**   
Glancing up from his command console, the Captain glanced at one of the sub-officers standing nearby. "How long has she been-?"  
The younger man looked over at the slim figure moving just within sight of the open compartment door. "Ever since she arrived, Sir... and, I don't think she'll be stopping any time, soon."  
"The word from the Senate Floor isn't good," the Captain murmured softly. "The Supreme Chancellor has decreed the Republic is to be... reformed!" Shaking his head, he looked out through the entrance once more. "Even worse, for the Jedi..." Trailing off, he turned his attention back to his readouts.  
Pacing the cold floor between the command deck, Ellie brooded in silence as she moved back and forth. She'd heard the words spoken by Senator Organa's crew... echoed from the lips of the newly-crowned Emperor, replayed over a special broadcast over all of Coruscant. _Madness!_ she told herself. _How can the Republic believe his lies!  
_ At that point, a tone chirped across the command deck, and the Captain turned to flip a switch next to a closed-circuit readout.  
"What is it?" Ellie asked, stopping in the entrance to stare intently.  
"Signal from Senator Organa, Miss... he's returning to the ship," the Captain replied. "We're to prepare for take-off!"  
With a nod, Ellie said, "When will he arrive, Captain?"  
"He's almost at the dock, right now," the Captain replied.  
Nodding, Ellie turned and started to walk awaoy. "I will meet him, then. Do as he commands, and prepare for departure at once!"

# # #

Reaching the entry port, Ellie nearly fell back in shock upon seeing the haggard, weary form of the greatest of all the Jedi. "Oh no... Master!" Forgetting decorum, she moved towards Yoda as he walked next to Bail Organa; dropping to one knee to reach out and grip his knarled hands in hers.  
"Fear for... me not, Ellie," Yoda said softly, his voice thick and tired. "Yet live, still do I."  
"Are you hurt, Master?" she asked.  
Shaking his head slowly, Yoda replied, "No... but, failed I have. The Emperor, strong he is, and not easily removed from his seat of power will be." He looked up at Ellie then, his dark, wide eyes filled with a deep, inner hurt. "Unable we are at this time, to challenge his power... much to be do, we alone cannot." he sighed.  
Aching to see Yoda thus, Ellie turned to face the Senator. "What now, then?"  
"Yoda has said, he will go into exile," Bail explained stolicly.  
"Exile? Master, is that truly nessesary?"  
Yoda nodded. "Hunt us down, the Sith will. If believed gone we are, his guard will drop... then, act to defeat him, we can."  
"That may take time, Master," Ellie said.  
Yoda simply nodded.  
Clearing his throat, Bail asked, "Madame, Is the ship ready to leave?"  
"At once, Senator," Ellie replied, rising to her feet. "But... where are we to go?"  
"A place I know, will suit my exile well," Yoda said. "However... word of Master Kenobi, heard have you?"  
Shaking her head, Ellie replied, "No, Master... not since he left me at the Temple. I think he knew were to start looking for.. for..."  
"Ah... then, prepare we should. If defeated, Obi-Wan was, know it soon we shall," Yoda replied.  
"Come then," Bail stated. "We'll depart at once."  
"Depart, but to where?" Ellie asked.  
Bail paused. "There is a mining colony on Polis Massa. It's a waystation that can be easily reached from any point near the Outer Rim. We can wait there, until we hear word from Master Kenobi..."

# # #

** Aboard the Tantive IV, En Route from Coruscant...  
**   
_"**Tantive IV** to Mining Control... we're approaching from outbooud-spinward. Please verify?"  
_ Seated behind the Captain's seat in the command deck, Ellie turned away from watching the vista of hyperspace fall away into starlines as it swept by the viewport, as they emerged into the floating asteroid field of Polis Massa. Folding her arms over her chest, she sighed softly as the pilot and Captain brought the ship in a slow, banking approach to the mining colony ahead.  
"Ellie?"  
With a silent nod, the young Jedi Knight turned to face Bail Organa as he entered from the hallway beyond the doorway. "How is he?"  
"Resting... for now," Bail Organa said, easing himself into the other seat with a heavy sigh. "Though I fear Master Yoda may not recover soon from this. He is the oldest of the Jedi... he's had centuries to train countless beings in the Jedi arts," he murmured.  
"It must be a terrible pain, to lose so many -- former students, friends ane more -- in a single day," Ellie said, her own voice soft with sadness.  
Looking at her with concern, Bail asked, "Are you all right, Madame?"  
"I am... as well as can be expected, Senator," Ellie replied, giving him a telling look. "If anything, I am resolved to aid Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, in whatever function I can. So long as one Jedi remains alive, our Order will not perish from the universe, I can tell you that much." She sighed and faced the viewport once more.  
"On approach to final," the Captain said softly into the comm-link. "Repulsor lifts, stand by..."  
"But, if you cannot escape the Emperor's wrath... what then?"  
Ellie shrugged her slim shoulders. "If that be the will of the Force... there is little that can be done, Sir." She cocked her head, thinking for a moment. "My people have a saying; 'Alone, one wind cannot withstand the Universe.'"  
"Ah," Bail said, looking down at the deck with sadness.  
Sensing this, Ellie added, "We also say; 'The Universe itself cannot hold back the wind.', hm?" She smiled softly. "Do not grieve for those that fell by Palpatine's machinations, Senator. Rejoice for them, for one day they will be vindicated when Palpatine's rule is ended."  
With an awe-filled look, Bail Organa shook his head slowly. "How does one so young, hold such wisdom in her words, Madame?"  
Ellie chuckled, "I had... have, a good teacher."  
Just then, a signal from the comm-screen cut off any further conversation, as the Captain turned towards the Senator. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission! It's Master Kenobi!"  
"Kenobi?" Bail asked, surprise and hope coloring his words. "Put it through, immediately!"  
"Sir!" Working quickly, the Captain made the connection patch, and the comm-screen filled instantly with Obi-Wan's image.  
"Master Kenobi, are you all right?" Ellie said, speaking before Bail could do so. "What has happened to-?"  
"_Ellie, I'm fine... and, I'll explain later, but I need help! Senator Amedalla is here-!_"  
"Padme?" Bail all but barked. "What is she doing with you?"  
"_I will explain, but for now she needs help!_"  
Ellie gasped, "She's been hurt?"  
"_I don't know how badly,_" Obi-Wan replied. "_Darth-... Anakin attacked her, when he thought she'd betrayed him when I followed her to Mustafah!_" His face turned, looking somewhere behind himself. "_She needs medical attention, and quickly!_"  
Bail said urgently, "Yes, we understand! Bring her to us, Master Kenobi! We're in the Polis Massa colony, at the moment."  
That made Obi-Wan blink, then his face fell into an expression of grim understanding. "_Give me the coordinates. I am on my way!_"  
"Do it," Bail told the Captain. "We will have the colonists prepare for your arrival, Master Ken-Obi."  
Ellie nodded and added, "Do hurry, Master! There is much to tell you, when you arrive."  
"_I see... Kenobi, out._"

** Medical Bay at Polis Massa, Later...  
**   
_Standing outside the wide, crystal window, a odd group of beings waited for the medics to bring word.  
_ On one end, the last known Jedi -- Obi-Wan, Yoda and Ellie -- stood in stolic solitude together. The two Jedi Masters and the lovely Jedi Knight said little, though there was much that could have been said. At the other end, Senator Bail Organa and the former astromech of Anakin's, Artoo, stood with Cee-Threepio, watching as the alien medical personel checked and saw to Padme's comatose form. At one point, Artoo let out a sorrowful whine, followed by several soft chirps.  
"Don't worry, Artoo," Threepio said gently. "Mistress Padme will be all right. The medical droids of Polis Massa are some of the best trained in the galaxy."  
Bail Organa smiled wanly at Threepio's assesment, before he turned to face the Jedi. "What of Skywalker?" he asked, fixing Obi-Wan with a questioning gaze.  
"I left him... back on Mustafah," Kenobi said, his tone tired.  
"As well, you did what you though best," Yoda said. "For Padme's sake, acted as you thought, you did."  
"Perhaps, Master... but, this shouldn't have happened to her!" He turned and looked at Padme through the crystal panel, cupping his bearded chin in one hand. "I should have tried to stop Anakin from... from, harming her!"  
Ellie reached over and lay one slim hand on his shoulder. "You did all you could to stop him, Master Kenobi," she offered, hoping to ease his mind.  
"Did much sooner, we should have," Yoda said without remorse towards Obi-Wan. "Blinded we were, for the Sith to have defeated us."  
"They haven't beaten you yet, Master Yoda!" Bail Organa said sharply. "You three still live, as should other Jedi who didn't react to the recall signal."  
"Senator," Obi-Wan said simply, "three Jedi cannot go against the entire might of this... new Empire." He shook his head. "Patience, is what we need, at this time."  
"Agree with Master Obi-Wan, I do." Yoda said, giving Kenobi a half-smile. "Much we must prepare, if to counter the evil of the Sith, we are."  
Before anyone could say anything further, Artoo beeped and whistled rapidly, getting their attention.  
"Oh, Masters! The Chief Medical Droid is approaching us," Threepio translated, pointing towards the sealed door of the medical chamber.  
Turning, the group stepped closer as the door to the surgical theater opened to allow the hovering Medical Droid to float out into the small hallway. Tilting its odd-shaped head, the droid motioned with controled, graceful movements of its three-fingered hands as it spoke to Obi-Wan and Bail.  
"Senator Padme is resting now... we have corrected the cellular damage, however..."  
"However?" Bail promted.  
"Medically, she is completely healthy," the droid replied mildly. "For reasons that we can't explain... we are losing her."  
That made the Jedi and Senator Organa stare back with surprise. "She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked, almost unable to believe the words they heard.  
Nodding, the droid said, "We do not know why. She has lost the will to live." Gesturing with his third arm, he added, "We must act quickly, if we are to save the babies."  
That made Bail stare hard at the medic. "Babies?"  
The droid said simply, "She's carrying twins."  
At that, Yoda looked pensive as he glanced away from the droid. "Ah..."  
The droid looked to Obi-Wan. "We must act, or we will lose all three lives. Do we have permission to intervine?"  
Stepping back a bit, Obi-Wan cupped his chin once more as he stared through the crystal pane at Padme. Covered in a surgical shroud, the young woman's belly protruded upwards, bathed in the soft light of a scanning device. Even with her pale face looking serene in her unconcious mien, it was clear Padme was troubled underneath.  
Coming up to his side, Ellie glanced at the Senator from Naboo briefly, before turning to Kenobi. "No matter what he has done to her, those children do not deserve to share her fate, Master."  
Yoda stepped closer, nodding. "Agree with Ellie, I do."  
Obi-Wan bobbed his head in tired agreement. "Yes... they must not follow Padme," he said, looking back to Bail with a questioning eye.  
Bail said to the droid, "Do what you can. Save the children, quickly."  
"We shall, Senator." With that, the medical droid floated back into the surgical chamber, and the door sealed shut.  
Yoda sighed heavily. "Unexpected this is... unfortunate for Padme, as well."  
"Master? What will happen to her children?" Ellie asked.  
"What won't happen to them, is what concerns me most," Obi-Wan said firmly. He stared at Yoda, seeing the same concordance in the diminuative Jedi's eyes. "If word of their existance gets to... the Emperor, their lives will be in jeopardy!"  
"Of the child, belonging to Skywalker he knows," Yoda said. "Certain this is, if against him to turn him to the Dark Side, that knowledge was used."  
"It seems so, Master," Obi-Wan nodded.  
Bail crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't aware she was carrying Skywalker's child! How could they have-?"  
"In secret, their relationship was kept," Yoda stated, his voice colored in hindsight. "To keep Skywalker from becoming expelled, hid their love well, they did."  
Obi-Wan's cheek's colored slightly. "Not from me, Master..."  
"Still, much oppertunity did they give the Emperor, it seems. The friendship between Skywalker and Palpatine, afforded much insight for the Emperor to manipulate him, it allowed."  
Ellie frowned. "If the Emperor has such far-thinking, it will not be easy to defeat him, to restore the Republic."  
"For now, I don't think we should dwell on such matters," Bail said firmly. "What should concern us is the wellfare of Padme's twins."  
"I agree, Senator," Kenobi said.  
"Much to be done, there must, if these two are to be safe," Yoda said softly, his brow knotting with thought.  
Just then, Ellie noticed movement coming towards them, from beyond the surgical theater's wall. "Masters, the medic is returning," she said.  
Turning back towards the door, they watched as the medical droid emerged once more. "Forgive the intrusion, but the Senator wishes for Master Kenobi to be with her," it said mildly.  
"Me?" Obi-Wan said incrediously.  
"She requested your presence, when the babies are born." The droid looked expectantly at the tall human.  
With a helpless expression, Kenobi looked from Bail to Ellie and then to Yoda.  
"Go, Master Kenobi," Ellie promted, a small smile on her face.  
"To offer comfort, you should, Obi-Wan," Yoda said gently. "Such is needed, I fear... the Senator, not much longer she has."  
With a last look at the group, Obi-Wan nodded and sighed deeply. "Take me to her," he told the medic. "It is the least... I can do for her." As the droid motioned towards the doorway, Obi-Wan stepped away from the others and slipped inside the chamber...

# # # 

** Captain's Briefing Room, Aboard _Tantive IV_, Approach to Alderaan...  
** _"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."  
_ Standing in the open doorway of the ship's long briefing room, Ellie watched as Yoda held a conference with Master Kenobi and Senator Organa. She'd just come from one last look at the temporary nursery that had been set up on the Tantive IV, where the twin babies had been securely kept for the trip from Polis Massa to Alderaan. She had missed little, but she realized this small talk between the Senator and the Jedi was an important one... if for the future of the Galaxy, as well as the two children sleeping in their creche.  
"We must take them somewhere, where the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan said, rubbing the back of his head absently. The passing of Padme, moments following the birth of her two children, was still etched deeply in his eyes.  
Yoda agreed with his assessment. "Hmm, split up they should be, he said, looking towards Senator Organa.  
With a slightly nervous smile, Bail stated, "My wife and I will take the girl... we have always talked about adopting a baby girl." He looked across at the two Jedi with an affirming expression. "She will be loved with us."  
Nodding, Obi-Wan asked Yoda, "And, what of the boy?"  
Turning in his seat, Yoda said simply, "To Tatooine, to his family send him."  
Obi-Wan looked distantly for a moment, then said, "I will take the boy, and watch over him. Anakin survived on that world... so will Luke, provided I protect him until he is able to protect himself."  
"More like a father, Obi-Wan, hm?"  
With a smile, Obi-Wan replied, "More like an 'uncle'... he will be safe, I promise you that."  
"That will be good for the boy," Bail Organa murmured. "To grow up in the Outer Rim... it is a dangerous place, for anyone."   
With a frown, Yoda looked back at Bail. "Even safe as she will be, a protector will the girl require."  
At that, Ellie coughed softly, getting the attention of the two Jedi and the Senator. "Master, forgive me if I seem bold, but... as Master Obi-Wan wishes to protect the boy, allow me to go with the girl, and act as her protector, please?"  
That drew a trio of surprised looks. "The presense of a Jedi, the Sith may discover," Yoda stated.  
"Not me, Master," Ellie countered. "My former master, he taught me ways to mask my presence from the Force." She nodded to Kenobi, with a slight smile. "They allowed me to sneak aboard Master Kenobi's ship, after he asked me not to," she added with a blush.  
At that, Obi-Wan had to smile. "She did secret her way onto my former transport, Master. Not many Jedi could," he said, his face falling with a slight frown as he realized that now there weren't that many Jedi left.  
Nodding, Ellie knelt next to Yoda's seat, her expresion one of honest ernesty. "Please, Master Yoda, I only ask this to help... I went to Utapau for selfish reasons. Reasons that nearly cost Master Kenobi and myself our lives, but now I wish to help preserve what legacy there remains of the Jedi!"  
Yoda stared back at Ellie for several moments, then with a sigh, he reached out to place his small hand over hers, nodding. "Very well... with the girl, go you will. Protect her, and serve the Senator well while in hiding, you are."  
Smiling, Ellie nodded several times. "I will, Master Yoda, and thank you!"  
Bail nodded when Yoda looked to him. "She will serve as a nanny for the girl, then later one of our household staff," he said. "We will keep her true profession secret as well."  
"As well you should," Yoda said sagely. "In time, when the child is old enough, call for you I will," he said to Ellie. "For special purpose, reveal it to you in time, I will."  
"Yes, Master." Ellie said, rising to her feet. At that, both Bail and Obi-Wan stood up as well, and all three looked to Master Yoda in expectation.  
"Until the time is right," he said with a note of finality, "dissapear we shall." He nodded to the Senator, who returned his courtesy and exited the chamber. As Obi-Wan and Ellie were about to do the same, Yoda held up one hand, "Master Kenobi, Ellie... wait a moment."  
At that, both Ellie and Obi-Wan glanced at each other and paused, standing before the tiny Jedi Master.  
With a motion, Yoda indicated for them to sit back down. When they both did so, he leaned closer to them with a wise smile. "While in your exiles on Alderaan and Tatooine, training I have for you."  
Looking puzzled, Obi-Wan asked, "Training?"  
"An old friend, has learned the path to immortality," Yoda said, his eyes bright with good humor. "One that has returned from the netherworld of the Force." He let Obi-Wan frown with confusion for a moment, then he said, "Your old master."  
At that, Obi-Wan's eyes lit up with comprehension. "Qui-Gon!"  
At the same time, Ellie's own eyes glowed with sudden insight. "Master Sifodyas!"  
Yoda glanced at her questioningly, "Hm?"  
"Sorry, Master Yoda... but, I was remembering something," she explained. Looking at Obi-Wan, she said, "While you left me on the platform on Utapau, I spoke to my former master... he came back, I think, to show me that he still exists in the Force!" She looked to Yoda. "He too, knows the way!"  
With a nod, Yoda said, "Then this training, to the both of you shall I teach. Aid you it can, perhaps in a time far from now."  
"We are your students, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said with a smile.  
"Then, listen well, my pupils, and show you a wonder of the Force, I shall..."

# # #

  


END

  



End file.
